


【all绪】黑梦

by melonLion



Category: all绪 - Fandom, 方绪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonLion/pseuds/melonLion





	【all绪】黑梦

地下车库的红色跑车play  
穆绪/亮绪 ntr 替身梗

俞亮本来没想到自己能撞见自己师兄跟下属车震的画面。  
他从家里出来返回公司的时候已经天色不早。踱步到家门口的时候俞亮探手进兜里，却没摸到想象中的那个方盒。饶是他一向心思稳重，这时也差点乱了方寸。师兄送的袖扣不在。他今天定做新制服的时候带了出去，仔细回忆可能放在了公司，但也有可能不是。一直到俞亮赶在华灯初上的时间打车奔赴半个城区，在自己座位的桌洞里找到那副袖扣，这颗心才算真的落了地。他把袖扣带好，坐电梯下到大厅。  
大厅门斗转门好巧不巧，暂时故障了，立了一块禁止通行的牌子在地上。保安告诉他可以先走地下通道，从停车场穿行出去。他说好，走楼梯去了负一层，进了地下车库。  
车库里空旷又安静。俞亮走路脚轻，到了这种环境里更是不自觉的放缓了脚步。光线很暗，多亏他眼神不错。方绪曾经对他说，他的眼睛到了夜里看着更圆了，像一只小猫，悄无声息地观察着一切。确实是这样。  
不光如此，他的耳朵更灵。就如同此时此刻，他就可以听到，车库另一头传来的若即若无的呢喃和呻吟。  
过分。也不知道是哪对情侣如此大胆，竟然敢在这等公共场所性交。俞亮轻轻叹了口气，正想顺着标识反方向找路出去，避开这对胡作非为的野鸳鸯，却被紧接着传过来的一声叹息粘住了脚步。“别……”  
那声音是个男性。  
不光如此，那声音太像他的师兄了。  
他的心这下被实打实地揪紧，腿不由自主地迈开步子，向着发声的方向移了过去。距离不远，他慢慢绕过楼梯间，藏在墙后往那边看了过去。  
映入眼帘的就是方绪那台亮红色跑车，在昏暗的环境里也跳动地扎眼。车棚放了下来，后车门打开着。有一个人影正立在后车门敞开的位置，来回地顶胯耸动。一双白花花的长腿分别从他的臂弯里探出，夹在身体两侧，随着活塞运动上下摇摆。一只脚赤裸的裸露在空气里，脚背因为快感而绷直，另一只脚上还穿着鞋袜。  
俞亮认出来，背身正在卖力操干的人是队里的穆青春，他的少白头俞亮不会认错。而正在被撞击地上气不接下气的人，俞亮也隐约猜出，这个答案的名字从浮现在他脑海里的那刻起，就像高空抛物，垂坠落下，重重的击打在他的心上。  
车是方绪的车，鞋是方绪最爱穿的黑色尖头皮鞋，声音是方绪的声音。叹慰的时候像撒娇，拒绝的时候像勾引。  
“绪哥，你真是够骚，还紧。”  
他听见穆青春这么说着，手往后探握住了身下人赤足那侧的脚腕。坏心眼儿地勾手指轻挠玉足足心，就可以刺激得那两条腿一阵扭动痉挛。刺激反应促使身下人挣扎，蹬掉了一个粉红色的缠着胶条的小东西，落在地上自顾自的跳跃震动。  
“怎么这么任性。”  
腿弯被更加蛮力地分开，穴肉在被彻彻底底地捅入捅出中，发出响亮地滋咕滋咕地粘腻声响，听上去是沉溺于性爱的欣喜若狂。有汁水精斑和被搅弄成白沫的润滑液，顺着雪白挺翘的臀瓣洒落到地上。  
穆青春做得爽快，干脆拦腰把人抱起，摁在自己的性器上来回颠动。被抱起的人一瞬间双腿悬空，害怕地抱紧了眼前人的脖子。这下俞亮可以百分之百的确定了，是他的好师兄。方绪穿着衬衣，领带还在脖子上松松垮垮摇摇欲坠地晃着，眼镜滑在鼻梁上，神情恍惚，双眼微翻。  
“放，放我下来。”他结结巴巴地抱怨，揪着穆青春的衣服就不放手，“我害怕。”  
他这时候坦诚地令人讶异，就在他已经全无任何防备，被干得下体一塌糊涂的状态下。但他没忘了利用自己天赋里的娇俏和妩媚。狐狸的示弱只是为了讨求保护，或者寻找猎手的破绽。可他却忽视了自己这副可怜样子，只会激发施暴者更强的控制欲和占有欲。  
“那你可要站稳了。”穆青春把他缓缓放下来，让他俯身面朝着车内，两手摁在真皮座椅上支撑着自己，同时一只穿着皮鞋的脚落在地面上，另一条腿却被托举着抬高。这下子颤抖着的蜜桃一样的翘臀，被贴上不断震动着的跳蛋折磨的阴茎，和已经被人操弄成骚红色泽的嫩穴，完全地暴露在视野范围之内。穆青春毫不留情地按压着自己老板的脊背，像训练牝马一般操控这具甜美的身躯跪趴下去，再用自己蓬勃的肉茎冲入已经肿胀起来的穴肉之内。猎物发出一声微弱的绝望哀鸣，却还是食髓知味地晃起了屁股，好像淫荡的本能已经刻在了他的躯体之中，完全是在迫不及待地讨要精液的浇灌。  
明明身材是瘦薄的一片，细腰好似受过束缚虐待，却生出两瓣挺翘又肥软的屁股。平日里穿着西装裤也遮不住的弧线，真叫人想对它施以凌虐，用皮带或者拍板把它打得更加红肿，连下棋时都不能稳稳当当坐在椅子上。穆青春想，自他见过老板的花花衬衫摇晃着从自己桌子旁边经过，他早就硬到要爆炸了。他真的能够按住那两瓣嫩肉，圈着那截细腰，骑他整整一个晚上，直到把他的喉咙干哑，屁股干肿，浑身上下都留下自己肆虐粗暴的痕迹，最后在老板体内尽情释放自己腥臭的欲望。  
他也等到了这样的机会。方绪慧眼如炬，一眼看透他的花花肠子。  
“如果是想要肉体关系，完全可以。”方绪说，“先说好，我们之间可没有更多余的情谊。”  
他最后，还是摁着男人的腰肢，把已经泛滥成灾的下体整个钉在自己的阳具之上。纠缠中的两人位置互换。方绪这下直接坐在了对方的怀里，被嵌着双臂向外展示自己的淫态。他已经完全瘫软，接近失控，被不断折磨神经的重捣逼迫的眼神涣散，舌尖微吐。连前胸的两点桃红色椒乳都已经挺立起来，衬在领带的两边顶着衬衫十分好看，还挂着两圈明显的涎液，肯定是有人隔着布料将他的乳尖折磨吮吸，把奶头吸得肿鼓起来。被跳蛋折磨的男性前端已经射过几轮，现在只能可怜巴巴地吐出清液。他在痉挛中持续地高潮着，整个身子都呈现出一种被操透了的粉嫩，在泥泞又浑浊的爱欲之中，以最淫贱的姿态暴露。  
他已经不在意什么了。  
除非。  
方绪突然挣动了一下。他好像突然惊醒一般，抬起手按住了穆青春的臂弯，攥紧了对方的皮肤和血肉。  
他喃喃地说：“小亮，小亮……”  
穆青春惊讶之余，心头又涌上一股嫉恨。他钳住方绪的下巴，忿忿不平地质问：“绪哥，你也不看看跟你做的究竟是谁。”  
可方绪的注意已经半点都不会放在他身上了。缀满泪光的眼睛直愣愣地看着远处，楼梯间侧面的一堵墙壁。  
穆青春能感觉的方绪紧张地蜷缩了一下身子，像是要整个人藏进他的怀里一般，而就在下一刻，远处阴影里慢慢站起一个身影。他像一只猫，黑色的眼珠在暗处闪闪发光。  
穆青春讶异：“俞亮？”  
他每走一步，方绪都在瑟缩着想隐藏自己。他根本不想以此种荒唐的模样面对自己的师弟。可是一切都晚了，结束了。他的师弟究竟会怎么看他。他们的关系就像一只跌落在地面上的杯子，摔裂成无数碎片，再也无法恢复如初。  
太糟了。  
他突然感到一阵凉意，是师弟把手放在他滚烫的侧脸上，轻轻托起。俞亮的声音响起：“师兄，看着我。”  
他慢慢睁开眼，看着面前近在咫尺的师弟的面庞。十八年了，他看着对方从牙牙学语长大成人，闭上眼睛师弟每种年龄段的样子都能轻易地浮现出来，是那样的熟悉又陌生。他方绪，千般万般，再怎么样的下贱都不能对自己的师弟怀有歹心。是他错了，是他的罪孽深重。  
可是俞亮在向他微笑。他下一秒接着感觉到少年温柔又泛着凉意的嘴唇。  
俞亮说：“哥，别怕。”


End file.
